


Careful

by lavenderlotion



Series: Sterek Bingo [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Hurt Derek Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Monster of the Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: "You need to be more careful,” Stiles said, forcing the words through his clenched jaw. He knew he sounded angry, was angry, but he couldn’t push it down. Not when Derek had almost died again.“I was careful,” Derek said with a grunt, the last of his sentence twisting into a whine as Stiles pressed his open flesh together.





	Careful

“You need to be more careful,” Stiles said, forcing the words through his clenched jaw. He knew he sounded angry,  _ was _ angry, but he couldn’t push it down. Not when Derek had almost died again.

“I was careful,” Derek said with a grunt, the last of his sentence twisting into a whine as Stiles pressed his open flesh together. 

It was disgusting, and Stiles was truly surprised he hadn’t passed out yet. The creature, a griffon, had not taken kindly to Scott’s attempt at a friendly talk, and instead attacked them without warning. Thankfully Stiles had been prepared—teaching himself magic was the best decision he had ever made, but it meant that everything he could do was self-taught.

It had taken him too long to prepare the spell, to carve the runes he needed into the earth and Derek had saved his life, jumping in front of the griffon's claws seconds before they would have cut Stiles’ head off. With the rune cast, Stiles had hauled Derek as far away as he could, trusting his amateur magic to hold with all the belief he could muster.

They had settled against a large tree, and now Stiles was chanting under his breath, desperately attempting to speed up Derek’s own healing. He studiously ignored the fact that he was straddling Derek’s lap, and instead tried to focus on his own breathing, rather than the bleeding wound across Derek’s abdomen.

“No you weren’t!” Stiles said, his voice cracking with emotion he didn't want to name, not with Derek’s enhanced healing taking so long to kick in, with more and more blood pooling around them on the forest floor. “I swear to god if you die, I’m going to raise you from the dead just to kill you myself.”

Derek didn’t say anything, though Stiles didn’t expect him to. They had been in this same position far too many times, and not once did it get easier to handle. Stiles figured that seeing Derek hurt like this would  _ never _ get easier. He choked back whatever he wanted to say, and he pushed down the pain clinging to his heart. He couldn’t quite keep the tears from falling, but Derek didn’t say anything about them.

“You need to start thinking things through,” Stiles told him, making sure to keep the pressure even as Derek’s skin slowly, so slowly, began to knit back together. So fucking gross.

“Sorry, should I have let you die?” Derek spat—literally, his blood flying into the air with his words. 

“You can’t die for me,” Stiles said, finally meeting Derek’s eyes and he was surprised at the softness he found there. Derek raised his hands to grab at Stiles’ wrist, though he did nothing but hold them loosely. 

“I can’t just let you die, either,” Derek told him, and Stiles heard everything he didn’t say.

He leaned forward until he could press their foreheads together, Derek’s skin damp with sweat. Stiles couldn’t bring himself to care about that, considering he was soaked with Derek’s blood. They breathed together for a long moment, Stiles watching as the wound healed until it was nothing more than a faint, pink line, even that getting smaller and smaller. Stiles let out a slightly hysterical laugh, but he figured it was justified.

“I expect to be wooed, mister,” Stiles told him, as stern as possible as exhaustion rushed through him. 

He was still crying, his eyes steadily leaking tears but he pressed his lips to Derek’s either way, so, so thankful that they were both still alive.

**Author's Note:**

> God, only three more fics left!  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
